Evil Stalker
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Stalker adalah cara fans yang selalu mematai orang mereka kagumi. Namun bagaimana jika ada Stalker yang aneh bahkan lebih menakutkan selalu mematai orang yang begitu dia sukai sampai-sampai si Stalker terlalu posesif pada orang tersebut sehingga dia mampu membunuh orang yang sangat dekat dengan orang yang dia kagumi. Heba (Yuugi Girl version).


**5th ONESHOT**

MY FIRST CRIME~ XD

Akhirnya~ Kesampaian juga bikin Crime~ (Walaupun udah buat Crime sebelumnya.).

Crime ini, bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang menyukai seseorang, tapi untuk mendapatkan orang yang dia sukai bukan hal yang normal seperti Fans begitu, melainkan seperti 'ingin lebih dan bahkan bermain dengan nyawa'. Hampir mirip sama salah satu lagu Hatsune Miku & kasus pembunuhan di Negara Sakura yang sudah lama ditutup, tapi...malah kesebar luas di Negara sana. Untuk karakternya, sama dengan Fic sebelumnya yang berjudul 'I Want to Take You with Me to Hell'. Itu saja yang aku katakan sebagai info. Kata terakhir, mohon RnR, ya~ ^^

**PERHATIAN!**

Bagi Para Pembaca yang tak suka hal yang berbau...

'Cairan Kental Berwarna Merah Crymson dan Berbau Amis yang Menyengat'

...lebih baik segera menuju ke Fic berikutnya atau Fic yang lain. Daripada kena efek negatif gegara baca nih Fic.

Pair: Lightshipping

Genre: Crime

Rated: M (for **Blood**)

Inspiration from: Hatsune Miku - Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

NB: YGO DM from Master Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**Evil Stalker**

**A letter**

"Yami-chan, kau tahu? Aku sungguh mengidolakanmu. Kau begitu tampan, keren, dan gagah. Kau begitu luar biasa. Kau begitu indah. Kau... bagaikan Dewa Yang Maha Agung bagiku. Oh, Yami-chan... Aku begitu memujamu, bahkan melebihi aku memuja Tuhanku sendiri. Aku begitu menyukaimu, mencintaimu, sampai muncul sebuah obsesi yang membuatku menginginkan dirimu seutuhnya. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, aku ingin mendengar suaramu, aku ingin senyummu, aku ingin menyentuh kehangatan tubuhmu, aku ingin mencium bibirmu, aku ingin bercumbu denganmu dan aku ingin...mengoleksimu...selamanya."

* * *

**Heba POV**

"Hooaam~ " uapku setelah aku bangun dari tidur nyenyakku dan merenggangkan tubuhku sejenak. "Hm... Tidurku nyenyak sekali." ucapku senang. Tak lama, aku menoleh dan menyapa sebuah boneka yang mirip dengan orang yang aku sukai. "Ohayou, Yami-chan."

Yami-chan? Benar. Dia adalah seorang lelaki keren dan wajah tampan yang setara dengan Dewa. Aku menyukainya, saat aku bertemu di dalam Supermarket yang berada di dekat apartemenku.

* * *

**Flashback: On.**

**In Supermarket.**

"Hmm... Bahan makanan...sudah, perlengkapan makan...sudah, peralatan mandi...belum. Oke deh!" ucapku sambil mendorong trolyku menuju ke tempat yang terdapat peralatan mandi. Aku mengambil pasta gigi, sikat gigi, shampoo dan sabun mandi. " Ini sudah. Tinggal sabun wajah. Dimana ya?" ucapku sambil mencari sabun wajah. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukannya, tapi...letaknya sangat tinggi. "Astaga...! Masa aku harus mengambilnya di tempat setinggi itu? Haah~ Terpaksa deh." ucapku lemas melihat letak sabun wajah yang bahkan tak bisa aku raih. Mengambilnya saja susah apalagi menyentuhnya. Tapi, aku membutuhkannya. Akhirnya, aku mencobanya dengan cara aku menjinjitkan kakiku dan berusaha meraihnya. 'Ugh! Susah sekali!' pikirku kesal karena tak berhasil meraihnya. 'Haah~ Sepertinya percuma saja. Lebih baik, aku mencarinya di tempat lain saja.' ucapku dalam hati yang sudah pasrah dan putus asa. Namun tiba-tiba, ada seseorang mendekatiku dari samping dan mengambil sabun wajah, dan kemudian memberikannya kepadaku.

"Apa ini yang kau butuhkan?" ucap seseorang yang telah membantu mengambil _Facial Wash_.

"A-arigatou..." ucapku agak gugup dan menunduk menahan malu. Saat aku sempat meliriknya dan... 'Astaga...! Dia tampan sekali~ Ah, tidak. Dia juga keren, tinggi, dan memliki suara Baritone yang membuatku ingin melayang ke atas.' pikirku senang yang memang hampir ingin pingsan karena pesonanya yang setara dengan Dewa.

"Halo~ Nona...? Daijoubu ka?" ucapnya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke wajahku.

"Ah, iya? Gomenasai." ucapku yang baru saja sadar dan langsung membungkukkan badan sebelum aku mengambil _Facial Wash_ darinya.

"Ahaha... Ii yo." ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

'Astaga...! Dia...tertawa?! Gyaaa...! Makin tampan saja! Apalagi...dia tersenyum...?! Ya Tuhan...! Apa dia jodohku?' pikirku yang mulai mengkhayal lagi.

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Ore wa Yami Sennen. Yoroshiku." ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebelum membungkukkan diri kepadaku.

"Atashi mo. Atashi wa He-"

"Yami-kun!" teriak seorang gadis lain di belakang Yami yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Yami dengan sangat enteng. Dan Yami-pun membalas lambaian gadis itu dengan senyum hangatnya.

'Cih! Apa-apa'an gadis sialan itu?! Berani-beraninya memotong ucapanku! Mengganggu suasanaku dengan Yami! Menampakkan wajah sok manis di depannya! Dan lagi... seharusnya senyum hangat Yami hanya untukku, bukan untuk gadis sialan itu! Chikuso!' jengkelku dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu mencuri kesempatanku berduaan dengan Yami. Geram rasanya melihat dia yang begitu tinggi semampai hampir sama dengan tinggi Yami.

Tak lama, gadis bastard itu berlarian ke arah Yami dan memeluk Yami dengan senangnya. Mataku terbelalak melihat kejadian yang membuatku merasa ditusuk dari belakang. AKu melirik ke arah Yami dan...apa yang membuatku ingin menangis adalah...Yami membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan sangat erat. Melihat hal itu, tanganku langsung terkepal dengan sendirinya.

'Kisama!' kesalku dalam hati. Tanpa mereka sadari, aku perlahan pergi meninggalkan mereka dan barang belanjaku untuk sementara. Aku bersembunyi di tempat sebelah dari tempat mereka berdua. Aku mengintip untuk mengetahui apa Yami mencariku. Dan ternyata, memang benar. Yami mencariku, tapi...lagi-lagi, gadis itu meminta Yami untuk tidak mencariku. Gadis itu, langsung menarik Yami untuk pergi bersamanya.

'Tak akan kubiarkan kau seenaknya berduaan dengan Yami-chan.' marahku dalam hati.'

Setelah kejadian itulah, aku mulai terobsesi tentang Yami. Kesehariannya, kesukaannya, kegiatannya, dan lain-lain. Bahkan, aku mengoleksi foto, poster, dan boneka yang mirip dirinya. Aku begitu memujanya, bahkan, aku ingin memilikinya selamanya.

Setiap hari, aku mengirimkannya surat tentang perasaanku padanya. Apapun yang dia inginkan aku turuti karena aku ingin dia tahu seberapa besar cintaku kepadanya. Ahaha... Apa aku gila? Tidak. Setiap orang pasti menyukai seseorang dengan cara apapun, termasuk...mengoleksi dirinya seutuhnya.

"Waktunya untuk mengirimkan hadiah untuk Yami-chan~." ucapku senang dan kemudian, mulai membungkus sebuah headset untuknya dengan sangat rapi. Tak lupa, kuberi surat perasaanku di dalam bingkisan ini.

Satu jam setelah aku mempersiapkannya, aku langsung keluar dari apartemenku menuju apartemen Yami Sennen yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan apartemenku. Jadi, aku tak perlu jauh-jauh untuk melihat dia.

Ting...! Tong...!

Bel yang telah aku bunyikan tepat di depan pintu apartemen miliknya.

"Chotto matte...!" balasnya dari dalam ruangan dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu. Tak perlu lama, aku langsung menaruh bingkisan ini di depan pintunya. Aku langsung berlari dan kembali masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Kemudian, mengintipnya dari jendela gelapku.

Cklek...!

"Hai. Na-... Eh?" ucapnya terkejut saat mengetahui tak ada seorang pun di depan pintunya. Hanya sebuah bingkisan. Tak lama, dia mengambil dan membuka bingkisan itu. "Headset? Ini 'kan headset yang aku inginkan? Tapi, tunggu...! Siapa yang mengirimkannya untukku? Eh, surat?" ucapnya setelah dia menemukan sepucuk surat. Kemudian, dia membacanya.

Cukup lama dia membaca surat itu, dia langsung gemetar hebat. Entah dia takut atau apa, tapi, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Padahal, hanya aku saja yang mengawasinya, bukan yang lain. Mou... Yami-chan... Aku kira dia akan membawa hadiahku, malah membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Surat yang kuberikannya pun dirobek oleh dia dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kemudian, langsung kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

'Doushite, Yami-chan? Padahal, aku sudah bersusah payah membelikanmu headset, malah dibuang. Apa mungkin karena aku memberikannya surat? Padahal, isinya tentang perasaanku padanya, bukan ancaman. Ihihihi...! Mou, Yami-chan. Ternyata, kau penakut juga, ya. Tapi tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu selamanya, My Prince.' pikirku senang.

Namun tak lama, gadis sialan itu datang ke apartemen Yami.

'Cih! Ngapain dia datang ke Yami-chan?! Gak bosan apa?!' pikirku kesal. Ternyata, disaat itulah, Yami membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyambutnya dengan senang seperti gadis itulah malaikat penyelamatnya. Yami langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke apartemennya.

Setelah mereka masuk, aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju balkon apartemen. Belum sempat aku menginjakkan kakiku ke balkon, mereka sudah berada di balkon Yami. Jadi, terpaksa aku bersembunyi dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka di dalam ruangan dekat balkon.

"Doushita no, Yami? Kau terlihat pucat sekali. Sakit?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada manisnya yang menjijikan itu.

"Ii. Aku hanya merasa... gadis itu... terus-menerus mengincarku...!" ucap Yami sedikit takut.

"Gadis yang kau temui di Supermarket itu?"

"Hn. Aku merasa... gadis itu terus-menerus mrngawasiku, sehingga aku tak bisa merasa tenang."

"Daijoubu. Jika dia melakukan hal itu lagi, segeralah telpon aku. Aku akan mencarinya bersama polisi."

"Jangan!"

"Eh? Doushite?"

"Aku tak ingin kau terlibat. Yang dia incar adalah aku, bukan kau. Jadi, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Yang terpenting adalah kamu harus berhati-hati dengannya."

"Hn. Kau juga, Vivian."

'Vivian?! Jadi, nama gadis itu adalah Vivian...?! Baiklah, akan kuingat nama brengsek itu!' ucapku dalam hati sambil menginga nama gadis itu. Namun lagi-lagi, mataku ternoda saat melihat mereka sedang...berciumn mesra di hadapanku?! Karena tak tahan melihatnya, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. Kemudian, menguncinya dari dalam. Aku jatuhkan diriku di atas ranjang dengan posisi terlungkup.

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! KISAMAAAAAAA!" marahku yang sudah memuncak sedari tadi karena kejadian ciuman mesra mereka. Akan kubunuh gadis itu! Ya, benar. Aku... akan membunuhnya sehingga tak ada yang mendekati Yami-chan kecuali aku! Ya... Dengan begitu, aku bisa berduaan dengan Yami-chan selamanya. Ihihihi...! Ahahahahahahahahahaha...!" ucapku yang kini pikiranku sudah gelap. Tidak hanya pikiran, hatiku pun sudah gelap selamanya.

* * *

Jam 12 malam. Waktunya untuk semua orang tidur untuk melepas penat yang ada.

Aku? Aku sama sekali tidak tidur.

Kenapa? Aku bisa melihat wajah tidur Yami-chan yang begitu lucu dan tampan itu.

Tepat dugaanku. Apartemen miliknya sudah dalam keadaan karena Sang Pemilik sudah tertidur.

Apartemenku? Sedari tadi sudah gelap.

Apa karena lampunya rusak? Tidak. Aku memang sengaja mematikannya agar terlihat gelap, tapi hanya kamar saja yang masih tetap menyala.

Aku langsung keluar menuju ke balkon hanya dengan memakai _U-Can-See_ pink dan _hot pants_ tipis berwarna pink. Aku memanjat bagian pinggir balkon. Jarak antara balkonku dengan balkon Yami terbilang cukup jauh, tapi aku bisa menjangkaunya. Aku melangkahkan kaki kananku ke pinggir balkon Yami dan tak lupa, aku berpegangan pada dinding agar tidak jatuh. Setelah kaki kananku berpijak, giliran kaki kiriku yang melangkah ke pinggir balkon Yami dengan hati-hati. Terakhir, aku turun dari pinggir balkon dengan perlahan dan tidak menimbulkan suara. Yap, aku berhasil pindah ke balkon Yami~

Selanjutnya, aku memeriksa pintu kacanya.

Cklek!

'Haaah~ Mou.' pikirku setelah mengetahui bahwa jendelanya tidak dalam keadaan terkunci, sehingga aku bisa masuk dengan mudah. Kemudian, aku menuju ke kamarnya dan memang pintunya tak terkunci. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku melihat wajah tampannya saat tertidur. 'Selain ceroboh, kau juga tampan saat tertidur, ya.' pikirku saat melihat wajahnya. Namun, tak kusangka...dia...tertidur hanya menggunakan celana kain panjang dan bertelanjang dada?!. 'Wah~ Baru kali ini, dia gak memakai baju. Tubuhnya kekar sekali. Aku ingin...menyentuhnya...' pikirku saat melihat tubuhnya yang begitu luar biasa keren. Tanpa lama, aku naik ke ranjangnya sekaligus menindihnya. Sebelah tanganku mengelus wajahnya, kemudian, merambat ke bidang dadanya.

'Indah sekali dirimu..., Yami-chan...' pujiku kepadanya dalam hati. Kutempelkan tubuhku ke tubuh bidangnya. 'Hangat...' ucapku dalam hati setelah merasakan tubuhnya yang begitu hangat.

"Vi...vi...an..."

Aku terkejut dan mendongak, melihat wajahnya. 'Ternyata, dia mengigau. Tapi, kenapa dia memanggil gadis itu...?!' kesalku dalam hati.

Drrrt...!

Getar dari handphone miliknya. Aku bangun dan mengambil handphone miliknya. Aku membaca isi e-mailnya dengan gadis itu. Semakin lama, aku semakin geram dengan gadis itu. Disaat itu juga, aku memiliki ide yang sangat bagus. 'Benar juga. Akan kujebak gadis itu dalam perangkapku.' ideku yang tanpa sadar seringai iblis muncul di wajahku dengan sendirinya. Aku menaruh kembali handphone miliknya ke tempat semula, kemudian, aku turun dari ranjang dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat berada di ruang tengah, aku melihat figura kecil berisi foto dia dan gadis sialan itu. Aku sempat ingin mengambilnya, tapi...aku tahu dimana tempat koleksi foto-fotonya. Aku membuka laci kecil paling atas, dan ternyata, dia masih mengoleksi fotonya dari gadis itu. Aku menemukan beberapa foto gadis itu seorang diri dari tumpukan foto-foto itu. Aku ambil semua foto gadis itu dan membawanya kembali ke apartemenku dengan hati-hati.

Setelah, aku berada di apartemenku, aku mengambil tong sampah besi berukuran kecil. Aku masukkan semua foto gadis itu dan menyisahkan satu foto. Aku mengambil korek api milikku, menyalakanya dan membakar foto yang aku pegang. Perlahan, foto itu terbakar, lalu, aku memasukkannya ke tumpukkan foto di tong sampah kecil itu.

"Vivian, sebentar lagi...kau akan kusingkirkan dari dunia ini maupun ingatan Yami-chan. Karena apa? Karena, aku akan melenyapkanmu selamanya. Tanpa perlu pamit dari Yami-chan. Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menggantikanmu di sisinya, kok. Lagipula, aku tak keberatan, malah dengan senang hati. Jadi, tunggulah ajalmu, Vivian." ucapku sambil menyeringai dan tak lama akupun tertawa iblis, membayangkan ideku yang akan membawa gadis itu ke dalam kematian.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku menunggu Yami di balkonnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya berkencan.

Kencan? Yap. hari ini mereka berkencan tepat jam 08.30, tetapi...kebahagiaan mereka akan segera berakhir, begitu juga nyawa gadis itu.

Aku masuk ke dalam apartemennya melalui pintu kacanya yang sedari tadi sudah terbuka. Aku memeriksa keberadaan Yami. 'Dia sedang mandi. Bagus~ Tinggal mencari ha-... Aha! Itu dia!'. ucap hatiku yang ternyata...aku telah menemukan handphone miliknya yang terletak di atas meja tamu. Aku mengambilnya dan segera aku pindahkan _card phone_ di handphonenya ke handphone milikku. Mulailah skenario kematian yang kumulai dari e-mail jebakan.

**For: Vivian**

**Vivian, sumimasen. Kencannya kita tunda dulu, karena aku sakit panas dan demam tinggi. Aku sekarang ada di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisiku. Jam sembilan nanti, kamu ke rumahku, ya. Jangan menelponku dulu karena baterai handphoneku tinggal sedikit. Aku masih menganteri. Sumanai. **

Aku langsung mengirimnya saat itu juga.

Drrt...!

Handphoneku kembali bergetar, dan ternyata...dia membalas e-mailku.

**From: Vivian**

**Wakatta. Hati-hati. Jam sembilan aku akan ke sana. Cepat sembuh, ya. Aishiteru.**

'Heh, manis sekali.' pikirku menahan rasa jijik. Tak lama, aku langsung mengembalikan _card phone_ miliknya ke dalam handphonenya dan menaruhnya di tempat semula. Kemudian, aku beranjak pergi dari apartemennya tanpa meninggalkan keanehan atau jejak di sana.

Setelah cukup lama aku menunggu di jendela depan apartemenku, akhirnya, Yami keluar dari apartemennya dengan penampilan rapi nan keren. Dia berjalan pergi dengan senangnya.

"Heh, tahap pertama berhasil. Tahap berikutnya, membeli peralatan dan bunga Poppy." ucapku. Kemudian, aku melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan 07.30. "Masih banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan tahap kedua. Tapi... sebelum itu, aku harus membuat suara gadis itu menghilang. Apa, ya...?" ucapku sambil mencari sesuatu. Tak sampai 10 detik, aku langsung menemukan sebuah cermin _make up_ milikku. "Bagus. Inilah yang aku butuhkan." ucapku, kemudian , melepaskan cermin kecil dari tempatnya.

Setelah melepaskannya, aku bawa cermin itu ke dapur dan mengambil blender. Pertama, aku pecahkan cermin itu sampai menjadi pecahan kecil. Kedua, pecahan itu aku masukkan ke dalam blender dan menambahkan air minum di dalamnya. Kemudian, aku mulai memblender sampai halus. Dan hasilnya, pecahan cermin itu menjadi halus dan tercampur dengan air putih.

"Ihihihi...! Ini akan menjadi minuman spesial untuknya. Sekarang, aku ke Supermarket dulu, ah~" ucapku setelah membereskan minuman spesial itu.

* * *

Jam 09.00.

Aku sudah berada di dalam apartemen dan sudah membeli apapun yang aku butuhkan.

TING...! TONG...!

Suara bel berbunyi, tapi bukan untukku.

"Akhirnya, dia datang." ucapku senang karena mangsaku telah datang ke apartemen Yami. Aku berjalan cepat menuju jendela depan apartemenku. Aku melihat dia terus menunggu di luar pintu apartemen Yami. "Ini saatnya!" ucapku mantab akan rencanaku.

Cklek!

Aku keluar dari apartemenku dan membawa tong sampah dengan alasan... membuang sampah.

"Sumimasen." sapanya yang sopan.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang ramah dan senyum, seperti tetangga pada umumnya. "Hai?"

"Apa Yami sudah kembali?"

"Yami?" tanyaku berpura-pura tak kenal.

"Yami Sennen" sahutnya.

"Oh... Dia masih di rumah sakit." ucapku sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

"Sou ka. Apa Anda tetangga baru di sini?" tanyanya.

"Benar. Doushita no?" balasku.

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya merasa... apartemen ini cukup sepi. Saya kira hanya Yami yang tinggal di sini, ternyata, ada Anda. Lalu, Anda juga belum memasang nama pada papan pemilik, 'kan?" jelasnya sambil menunjuk papan kosong yang ada di dekat pintu apartemenku.

Memang, aku belum menuliskan namaku di sana, karena aku tak ingin Yami-chan tahu bahwa selama ini, akulah yang terus mengawasinya.

"Benar." jawabku singkat. Aku membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk, "Silahkan masuk! Mengobrol di luar sama sekali tak enak, lho.".

"Baiklah." ucapnya dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Aku pun ikut masuk sekaligus menutup dan mengunci pintu itu secara perlahan. Terakhir... mengambil kunci pintu dan menyimpannya ke sakuku.

"Hmm... Tempat Anda bagus sekali. Bersih juga. Kalau tempat Yami-kun agak berantakan." katanya.

"Sou ka." ucapku sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "Mau minum apa?" tawarku pada gadis itu.

"Jus jeruk." jawabnya.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menyeringai lebar. Aku langsung mengambil blender yang telah terisi serbuk cermin dan air putih. Aku memasukkan perasan jeruk dan es batu ke dalam blender dan mencampurkannya menjadi satu. Setelah mencampurkannya, aku mengambil satu buah gelas kosong dan memasukkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas. Kemudian, aku berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil membawa pesanan gadis itu.

"Douzo." ucapku sambil memberikan segelas jus jeruk kepada Vivian.

"Arigatou." terimanya sambil tersenyum. Ah, iya! Saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya. Atashi wa..."

"Vivian." tebakku setelah aku memotong perkataannya.

"Darimana Anda tahu?" tanyanya heran.

"Yami Sennen." balasku cuek.

"Apakah dia juga sering bercerita kepada Anda?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentu. Dia sering bercerita banyak tentang Anda dan juga... gadis misterius yang selalu mengejarnya." jawabku dengan menambahkan topik hangatnya.

"Sou ka." ucap singkatnya.

"Silahkan diminum. nanti keburu dingin, lho." ucapku mengalihkan topik tadi.

"Ah, iya." ucapnya. Saat dia hendak meminumnya, tiba-tiba, dia menghentikan tindakannya lagi.

'Ck! Kali ini apa lagi?' pikirku kesal. "Doushita no?" tanyaku lagi.

"Saya... hanya berterima kasih kepada Anda." jawabnya.

"Berterima kasih?" tanyaku heran.

"Benar. Saya berterima kasih karena Anda tetangga yang baik dan perhatian terhadap Yami. Saya jadi tak perlu was-was lagi. Saya hanya meminta tolong pada Anda untuk... terus berada di sisinya sebagai penggantiku." ucapnya dengan tulus dan jujur.

"Tentu saja, Vivian-san." ucapku sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum kepadanya sebagai tanda terima kasihku.

Saat itu juga, dia meminum jus itu. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar, senyum manisku berubah menjadi senyum iblis.

Pyaaaar!

Suara gelas pecah yang menandakan bahwa... efek serpihan halus cerminku sudah menempel dan merusak tenggorokannya.

"Ahak! I-Itta...! Tenggorokanku...!" jeritnya sambil menahan sakit. "A-apa yang Anda campurkan tadi?" tanyanya yang kini suaranya berubah menjadi serak.

"...Serbuk cermin..." jawabku singkat dengan nada kejam.

"So-sonna...! Uhuk!" kagetnya setelah mendengar dari pernyataanku tadi. Tak lama, gadis itu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ini kesempatanku! Aku mengambil kapak dan pisau besar, kemudian, berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hoek! Uhuk! Uhuk!" sakitnya semakin parah.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Eh?" kagetnya setelah menyadari apa yang kulakukan. "Ke-kenapa kau menguncinya...?" tanyanya yang semakin merasa takut.

Aku langsung mengangkat kapak besar ke arahnya dan memasang wajah Psycho.

"GYAAAAAA!" teriaknya sambil mendorongku, sehingga aku terjatuh ke lantai.

Dia mencoba untuk membuka pintu, namun tidak bisa terbuka. Dia berlari ke jendela dan mencoba membukanya pun tidak bisa. Seperti biasa, orang penakut seperti dia, pasti kewalahan untuk kabur karena dia dikalahkan oleh ketakutannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku memegang kedua kakinya dan menariknya dengan sangat kuat.

Duk!

"AAH!" jeritnya kesakitan setelah mendapati luka di keningnya akibat terbentur lantai.

Aku menindih perutnya dan mengunci pergerakkannya. Aku mengambil kapak besarku dan mengarahkannya tepat di lehernya. Dia mulai ketakutan.

"YAMI...! TASUKETE...! AHAK!" teriaknya memanggil orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku.

"DIAM!" teriakku sambil membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku. Aku menaruh kapakku dan mengambil pisau besarku. Kuarahkan mata pisau yang sangat tajam ke lehernya. Dia benar-benar sudah ketakutan dan ekspresinya... tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi. Dia berusaha memberontak, namun sia-sia saja, dia tak sekuat diriku.

JRAT!

"AAAAAAAH!" pekiknya setelah merasakan tajamnya pisauku yang sudah menembus kulit putih mulusnya dan merusak pita suaranya. Perlahan, cairan merah kental dan berbau amis yang menyengat mengalir keluar dari lehernya. Dia hanya menangis dan memelas padaku agar aku melepaskannya.

Melepaskannya? Enak saja. Aku tak akan mau berhenti sampai dia mati.

"Kau tahu..., kenapa aku melakukan ini kepadamu?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala karena kini, suaranya telah menghilang. "Aku melakukannya karena... Kau adalah pengganggu!" marahku yang membuat dia tersentak kaget. "Kau... telah merebut Yami Sennen dariku! Kau mengambil kesempatanku saat mendekati Yami! Jika saja... jika saja kau tak datang saat aku berkenalan dengannya di Supermarket, aku sudah bisa menjadi kekasihnya!" marahku mulai menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main karena mendengar pernyataanku yang kini tersulut api cemburu karena dia.

"Kaget, ya...? Ihihihi...! Memang benar, akulah gadis yang ditemuinya waktu itu. Dan, akulah si peneror yang selama ini mengejar Yami. Doushite? Karena aku ingin menjadi miliknya selamanya. Karena itu, kau... sebagai pengganggu... harus kumusnahkan!" ucapku yang kini sudah tak waras lagi. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu mulai berontak lagi. "Ck! Dasar keras kepala!"

JRAAT!

Suara cipratan yang sangat indah. Aku terus menusuk lehernya dengan sangat cepat dan kasar. Cipratan darah merahnya mengenai wajah dan pakaianku, tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku terus mengayunkan pisauku ke lehernya, sedangkan dia hanya menangis dan meratapi ajalnya yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Ihihihihihi...! Ayo, menangislah! Menangislah agar Pangeranmu datang menjemputmu! Ah, tidak! Dia tidak menjemputmu! Tapi... DIA AKAN MENJEMPUTKU! DIA MILIKKU! MILIKKU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" ucapku senang dan tertawa sambil terus memotong lehernya, hingga akhirnya...

Krak!

"Are? Udah patah, ya? Ihihihi...!" ucapku setelah berhasil memutuskan leher dan kepalanya dari tubuhnya sendiri. Darah kental terus mengalir deras dan membanjiri kamar mandiku. Begitu juga, potongan daging lembek nan lembut ikut memenuhi kamar mandiku.

Aku ambil secara perlahan kepala gadis itu tanpa menutup kedua matanya. Memang, aku sengaja membiarkannya terbuka. Aku taruh kepala Vivian di dalam wastafel. Kunyalakan kran air untuk membersihkan darahnya. Berikutnya, aku mengurus bagian tubuhnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku harus mengambil guci kanopi dulu, ah~" ucapku sambil keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju ke kamar. Aku mengambil satu buah guci kanopi dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Darimana aku mendapatkan guci kanopi itu? Aku mendapatkannya dari ayahku. Beliau adalah peneliti sejarah Mesir Kuno. Setiap akhir tahun, ayahku kemari dan membawakan oleh-oleh khas Mesir untukku. Kebetulan saja, tahun kemarin, ayah membawa guci kanopi yang indah ini untukku. Yah, aku rasa bisa kugunakan sebagai wadah jantung Vivian.

Aku kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Bau amis mulai tercium kuat di dalam kamar mandi karena darah merahnya masih memenuhi lantai kamar mandi. Aku menaruh guci kanopi di sebelah jasad Vivian. Kemudian, aku mengambil kapak besarku dan mengarahkannya ke dada Vivian.

"Waktunya mengambil jantung~" ucapku sebelum mengayunkan kapakku ke arah dadanya.

KRAK! JRAT!

Suara retakan dari tulang dada bagian tengah miliknya. Sekali lagi, cairan merah kental mengucur deras bagai air terjun yang indah. Tulang dadanya telah retak, sehingga dengan mudah, aku membuka rusuk kirinya.

"Wow~ Jadi, ini yang namanya organ? Bagus sekali~" ucapku yang menganggumi keindahan organ miliknya yang masih bersimbah darah yang kental dan segar. "Hem... Aku cukup mengambil jantungnya saja." ucapku sambil memilih karena mengingat guci kanopi hanya satu buah, jadinya... cukup untuk jantung saja.

Perlahan, aku mengambil jantung Vivian. Menarik pipa kecil penghubung jantung dengan organ yang lain secara paksa. Lagi-lagi, wajahku terciprat oleh darah yang berbau menyengat milik gadis itu. Ingin sekali aku menjilat darah ini, tapi sayang... aku bukan monster yang menyukai darah seperti _Vampire_ di Negeri Transylvania. Setelah itu, aku memasukkan jantung itu ke dalam guci kanopi dan menaruhnya di pinggir _bath up_. Terakhir, aku memindahkan sisanya ke dalam bath up untuk membersihkan darahnya yang ada di tubuhnya.

Sambil menunggu darah dari sisa potongan bersih, aku mengambil guci kanopi dan kepala Vivian keluar kamar mandi. Menaruhnya di meja dapur. Aku mengambil kardus berukuran sedang yang sudah aku siapkan di dapur, beserta sekeranjang bunga Poppy. Tahap berikutnya, mem-_package-_nya_. _Pertama, memasukkan kepala Vivian secara perlahan. Kedua, memasukkan guci kanopi di sebelah kepala Vivian. Ketiga, menaburi bunga Poppy di sekelilingnya, tanpa menutupi wajah cantiknya. Terakhir, mengemasinya dan memberi hiasan yang indah.

Setelah mem-_package_-nya, aku kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku dari darah gadis itu.

"Tinggal membuang yang tak terpakai ke tempat sampah dan membakarnya. Lalu, hadiahnya... akan menjadi hadiah terspesial untuknya. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan terkejut. Ihihihihi...!" ucapku senang karena akan ada hal yang istimewa untukku dan Yami.

* * *

Jam 12.00.

Aku menunggu kedatangan pangeranku di dalam apartemenku sendiri dan melihat hadiah spesial yang telah kutaruh di depan pintu apartemennya.

Tap...!

Ah..., itu dia, kekasihku, berdiri di depan box hadiah dariku. Aku tetap memperhatikannya. Dia mulai membuka bingkisan itu, dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHH!" teriak Yami terkejut.

'Ihihihihi...! Akhirnya, Yami-chan kaget juga~' pikirku senang, namun...

"Hiks...! Vivian..." ucapnya sambil menangis sesengguk.

'Eh?' kagetku melihat Yami menangis. 'Hem... Lebih baik, aku sedikit menghiburnya.' pikirku sebelum aku menelponnya. Ternyata, dia langsung mengangkat telponku.

"Mo... moshi-moshi...?" sapanya yang masih menangis.

"Nande anata naite iru no?" tanyaku melalui telpon.

"Eh?" kagetnya.

"Doushita no? Sore no koto?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau...! Katakan! Apa maksudnya ini?! Siapa kau dan apa maumu?!" tanyanya marah.

"Tenanglah, Yami-chan. Pertama, aku hanya memberimu hadiah spesial untukmu. Kedua, aku adalah gadis... yang kau temui saat di Supermarket itu... sebelum kau bertemu dengan gadis yang ada di dalam box itu." jelasku.

"Nani?! Jadi, kau..." kagetnya.

"Namaku adalah Heba Mutou." ucapku sambil memperkenalkan diriku.

"Heba... Mutou...?"

"Yap. Itu adalah namaku yang tak sempat kau dengar, karena Vivian telah mengacaukan pertemuan kita! Dan lagi, dia telah mencuri kesempatan saat kau berciuman mesra dengannya!" ucapku marah.

"Apa...?!" kagetnya yang kini berubah shock.

"Itulah hukumannya... bagi siapapun yang berani mendekatimu. Dan pertanyaan terakhir..., yang kumau adalah... dirimu menjadi milikku... selamanya..." ucapku sadis dan aku pun tertawa iblis.

"Cih! Dimana kau?!" tanyanya yang semakin marah. Walaupun marah, dia tetap saja tampan.

"Ara~ Marah, ya? Jangan marah begitu, nanti tampannya hilang, lho." ucapku sedikit merayu.

"Kuso...!" kesalnya.

"Coba kau telpon ke nomor gadis itu dan dengarkan baik-baik." kataku yang kini berubah serius.

"Kemudian, dia men-_hold _nomorku dan menelpon nomor Vivian."

KRIIING...! KRIIING...! KRIIING...!

Handphone Vivian berbunyi sangat kencang. Yami pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Sonna...!" kagetnya setelah dia mengetahui bahwa lokasi suara handphone Vivian yang kini berada padaku, sehingga, mata Ruby Yami bertemu dengan mata Pink Rose milikku.

Aku hanya tertawa iblis sembari senang melihat wajah terkejut Yami saat melihatku dan mengetahui, bahwa, akulah pembunuh gadis itu.

"Kau... Apakah kau yang membunuh Vivian...?" tanyanya tak percaya padaku.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab 'iya'?" tanya balikku yang sedikit mengarah ke jawaban. Dia terkejut bukan kepalang saat mendengar pernyataanku. "Apa kau ingin melaporkanku ke polisi? Atau... kau ingin membunuhku untuk membalaskan dendam gadis itu? Heh, itu tak mungkin...! Sekali kau melakukan hal itu terhadapku, maka akan berdampak mengerikan kepadamu. Bahkan, nyawa pun... akan terkena juga." ucapku dingin tak berperasaan.

"Ck!"

"Ihihihihi...! Lebih baik, kau terima saja diriku sebagai pengganti gadis itu. Lagipula, kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau dariku, kecuali... kau ingin aku mati."

"Naze...?"

"Karena... aku tak akan mungkin mati."

"Teme!"

"Ihihihihi...! Jika kau ingin aman dari ancamanku, lebih baik kau menjadi kekasihku selamanya. Aku tunggu pernyataanmu, bahwa... 'kau mencintaiku dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan diriku selamanya.'." ucapku yang sebenarnya sebuah mantra agar dia mengikuti perintahku.

Tut...! Tut...! Tut...!

Suara telpon yang sengaja Yami mematikannya. Dia menunduk dan berjalan ke apartemenku. Aku menyeringai dan membuka pintuku, berdiri di depannya.

"Doushita no?" tanyaku.

"'Aku mencintaimu dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu selamanya', Heba." ucapnya yang sesuai dengan mantra tadi.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkannya.

"Tentu." jawabnya.

Aku melihat kedua matanya yang kini, berubah menjadi merah lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, karena itu adalah efek dari mantraku, semacam mantra pengikat.

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku dan cium aku." perintah pertamaku.

"Baiklah." ucapnya sebelum dia memelukku dan menciumku seperti saat dia mencium gadis itu. Tak hanya mencium bibirku saja. Dia menghisap bibir bawahku dan secara reflek aku membuka mulutku, mempersilahkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen seisi mulutku.

Setelah cukup lama kami berciuman, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau ingin 'lebih'?" tawarnya.

"Jika itu maumu, Yami." jawabku sambil memasang seduktif.

"Oke. Lakukan seperti yang aku inginkan." ucapnya sambil menyeringai kepadaku dan menggendongku ala _bridal style. _Membawaku masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan menguncinya.

Ah...! Inilah yang selalu aku inginkan dan aku tunggu-tunggu. Membunuh pengganggu dan... memiliki seorang pangeran yang kini menjadi milikku selamanya. Ihihihi...! Aku yakin, gadis itu akan menangis meraung-raung di Dunia Sana. Ihihihi...! Ahahahahahahahaha...!

* * *

YATTAAAAAAAAA~ AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA~ XD

Lumayan panjang sih, tapi kupersingkat aja biar gak terlalu cape dan melelahkan.

Yap, sampai di sini dulu, ya.

Pesanku: "Jika ingin membacanya ataupun membuatnya cerita **Gore**, jangan menyukainya."

Saya akhiri, R&R YA~

Jya~


End file.
